


One that got away

by Spaceprincealenko



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceprincealenko/pseuds/Spaceprincealenko
Summary: A few years after the war Rahna and Kaidan meet at a bar on earth, hoping to rekindle what they had until she finds out he's with Shepard.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Female Shepard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	One that got away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [confundere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/confundere/gifts).



> I hope you like it 🥰

Rahna's eyes remained fixated on the man she spotted at the end of the bar top, sipping whiskey as he waited for someone. The man was attractive, sure but that wasn't the reason behind her curiosity. There was something familiar about him, his slicked back raven black hair, eyes the same color as the liquid in his glass and beautiful tan skin and then he spoke and it dawned on her. That man was Kaidan, sweet Kaidan, of all the people who shielded her from Vyrnnus he was the one she was drawn to the most.

As she got older she regretted treating him the way she did, all he tried to do was protect her and got treated like a monster as a result. There were times she wanted to reach out but never did, both out of fear he hated her or that he forgot about her. Rahna wouldn't have blamed him in either of those scenarios but she often did wonder what happened to him after Jump Zero. 

Rahna drummed her nails on the counter top as she stared at him, deciding if she should go talk to him, the slight buzz from the alcohol making the decision much easier. Standing up she walked the small distance over to him "Kaidan?"

Kaidan turned around to face her, clearly confused over how a stranger knew his name "I'm sorry ma'am, have we met?"

Even though she told herself it wouldn't bother her if he forgot about her, Kaidan's reaction still stung a little "It's me, Rahna, from BaAT?" 

Surprised registered on his race as soon as she said that "Oh, hey it's uh, it's nice to see you."

Rahna gave him a flirty smile “You too,” she reached out and touched his arm “you look really good.” 

“Uh yeah, so do you.” If they had ran into each other a few years ago he wouldn’t have minded this but since meeting Lily he hadn’t thought about her at all, until now “Sorry I’m here with someone.”

“You are?” 

“Yeah, my-”

The click of heels cut him off and they both turned to look at Lily who had appeared next to them, standing there with her arms crossed and a glare on her otherwise dainty features “I know I still have pregnancy weight to lose but this is a little bold don't ya think?" 

Kaidan pulled away from Rahna like she was on fire and turned to Lily “No, Lily, we just ran into each other, I promise.”

“Is that right?” Lily turned to her “who are you and why did you have your hand on my husband?”

Rahna did her best to hide her disappointment as she introduced herself “I’m Rahna, an old friend of Kaidan’s”

Lily’s eyes widened and she stuttered a bit “Rahna?!” Lily turned to Kaidan, pointing at her “Your Rahna?!”

Kaidan sighed “Yes Lily, my Rahna.”

This time the look on Lily’s face as she stared at her wasn’t anger but disbelief "Wow…"

Kaidan nodded “Yeah.” 

“Huh.” Lily looked at Rahna, taking in her appearance, Kaidan was right, she is very pretty and if she didn't trust Kaidan as much as she did Lily damn well would have dragged him out of the bar. Lily's attention went back to Kaidan, her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek as she pondered something: “I’m gonna go outside and smoke,” she grabbed her leather jacket and threw it back on “you two have fun.” she said as she turned on her heel. Leaving them standing in the middle of the bar, the air between them suddenly incredibly awkward.

Kaidan cleared his throat "As I was saying, I'm here with my wife."  
It was hard for Rahna to believe the hot headed, scantily dressed woman that just left the bar and Kaidan were a couple. They seemed so different "She seems like a piece of work."

Kaidan looked in the direction of the door, wearing the most lovesick expression she had ever seen "Yeah, maybe, but she's mine." He turned back to face her "I need to go, it was good to see you again." He said with a wave as he walked away from her.  
Rahna knew it was wrong to be jealous, she was the one who let him go, but meeting his wife and finding out he had a kid, all at once was overwhelming. So much so it had her wondering just what life would be like had she not pushed him away.  
\------  
Kaidan walked outside to find Lily sitting on the curb smoking a cigarette and looking at the stars "Hey there." He greeted as he stood next to her. 

Lily looked up at him as she blew out some smoke "How's the old flame?"

Kaidan rolled his eyes as he sat next to her, shrugging off his jacket and placing it over her legs so she didn't freeze to death "Fine, didn't talk much."

"Oh?" She gently tapped her finger on the cigarette, some ash falling on the concrete "why's that?"

"Because you were out here, alone."

"I can handle myself, but I appreciate it." 

"Lily, look at me." She turned her head to face him and he kissed her, causing her to drop her cigarette onto the cold, damp ground. "Now tell me what's going on?"

"Nothing just, she's so pretty and dressed nicely and I'm…" 

"You're what love?"

"I'm dressed like a...a..well you know!" She said gesturing to her outfit, she was in nothing but a tight, short, red dress and a pair of black stilettos she could barely walk in, she looked gorgeous in his opinion but he understood her point.

"Lily you're beautiful," Kaidan tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear "even in a world where things had worked out with Rahna I know I still would've picked you." He told her, gently nudging her. 

"You don't know that." 

"Sure I do," Kaidan stood up and pulled her with him, causing her to stumble into his arms "the galaxy helped us find our way back to each other once, who says it wouldn't happen again?" 

Lily scoffed "Like soul mates?"

Kaidan kissed her forehead "Exactly, you're my person Lily, I don't want anyone else." 

Lily buried her face in his shirt, lightly pounding a fist against his chest "I hate you." She said, her words muffled by the fabric. 

Kaidan smiled "I know, I love you too." He was heart broken after what happened with Rahna, understandably so, but he wished he could go back and time and tell his mad at the world, teenage self that it was all for the best, he had someone as amazing as Lily waiting for him and he wouldn't trade her for anything.


End file.
